wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
C'est Wags, C'est Bon
C'est Wags, C'est Bon is a Wiggles song about Wags from the Wiggle Bay video and album. It was later re-recorded for the Surfer Jeff video and album, using elements of the original track, but notably removing the bass and drums. Song Lyrics C'est Wags, (C'est Wags) C'est Bon (C'est Bon) He's the coolest dog you'll ever meet C'est Wags, (C'est Wags) C'est Bon (C'est Bon) The doggy with the dancing feet (Woof) C'est Wags, (C'est Wags) C'est Bon (C'est Bon) You'll dance up a storm at the beach or the ballroom C'est Wags, (C'est Wags) C'est Bon (C'est Bon) The doggy with the dancing feet (Woof) You can dance with Wags Dance the Foxty Trout (Woof, woof) The Chihuahua wow (Woof) Dance the Malamute (Woof, woof, woof) And you can dance with Wags (Woof) Dance the Pekingese (Woof, woof) Do the husky hustle (Woof) The Chihuahua wow C'est Wags (C'est Wags) C'est Bon (C'est Bon) He's the coolest dog you'll ever meet C'est Wags, (C'est Wags) C'est Bon (C'est Bon) The doggy with the dancing feet (Woof) C'est Wags, (C'est Wags) C'est Bon (C'est Bon) You'll dance up a storm at the beach or the ballroom. C'est Wags, (C'est Wags) C'est Bon (C'est Bon) The doggy with the dancing feet Ooh-la-la (Woof) The doggy with the dancing feet (Woof) The doggy with the dancing feet (Woof, woof, woof) Song Credits Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay (Wiggly Tunes) Wiggle Bay Vocals: Greg Page Guitar: Murray Cook, Anthony Field, John Field, Terry Murray Bass: Chris Lupton Drums: Tony Henry Brass: Dominic Lindsay Piano: Steve Blau Backing Vocals: The Manzilla Singers (Paul Paddick, Craig Abercrombie & Sam Moran) Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay Recorded and mixed by Electric Avenue Studios, Sydney, Australia by Robin Gist Mastered at Studio 301 by Don Bartley Dorothy the Dinosaur Music Produced by: Anthony Field Co-Produced by: Dominic Lindsay Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles and Dominic Lindsay Vocals: Mic Conway, Carolyn Ferrie Violin: Maria Lindsay Viola: Angela Lindsay Cello: Margaret Lindsay Bouzouki: George Tseros Bass: David Stratton Recorded by Craig Abercrombie and Tim Gurner Mixed by Craig Abercrombie Mastered by Robin Gist Surfer Jeff Music Produced by Anthony Field Recorded at Hot Potato Studios, Sydney Recorded and Mixed by Ben Hardie, Alex Keller Mastered by Don Bartley Vocals: Greg Page Manzillas / Backing Vocals: Craig Abercrombie, Paul Paddick, Simon Pryce Musicians: Murray Cook, Nicolino Di Sipo, Anthony Field, John Field, Alex Keller Trivia *The "C'est" part was put into this song because this is a French song about Wags. And in French, "C'est" means "this is". Also in French, "Bon" means "good". *In the Wiggle Bay version of this song, the word "feet" isn't sung in the very last time The Wiggles sing "The doggy with the dancing feet." *The 2002 and 2012 versions plays in G while the 2007 Version Plays in E. *Jeff Fatt is uncredited for playing the accordion or keyboards, although he is seen playing the accordion on it in the music video of the 2002 version. *This was the last song to be animated for The Wiggles Show. Appearances Video Appearances *Wiggle Bay *Dorothy the Dinosaur's Party *Dorothy the Dinosaur's Memory Book *Surfer Jeff Album Appearances *Wiggle Bay *Surfer Jeff *Dorothy the Dinosaur Episode Appearances *Episode 4 (11-minute) (paired with Music With Murray) *Animals *Captain Feathersword's Birthday *Kindie Gym *Skipping and Exercise *Nodding Dance! (Wiggly Animation) *Fun at the Beach (Wiggly Animation) Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:Wiggle Bay songs Category:Wiggly Animation songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur's Party songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur's Memory Book songs Category:Surfer Jeff songs Category:2002 songs Category:2002 Category:2012 songs Category:2012 Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Wags the Dog songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Geographic Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Songs Focused On Wags Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Action Songs Category:French songs Category:Songs about Wags the Dog Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:Music Category:2007 Category:2007 songs Category:Series 5 Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:2010 Category:2010 songs Category:John Field Songs Category:Dominic Lindsay Songs Category:Series 6 Category:Learn, Dance and Sing with The Wiggles Songs Category:15 Years of Wiggly Fun! Songs Category:Series 4 Category:Songs that have song credit mistakes Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles Category:Wiggle Bay (PC Game) songs Category:Wiggle Mania (Rental Video) Songs Category:Getting Strong! Wiggle and Learn songs Category:Songs that are Sung in a Different Key Category:Re-make songs